RM2-Ch10:The Past-edited
Chapter 10: The Past Siebzehfie, a high ranking Wizard in the Ministry of Information just finished consuming a detailed intelligence report and then looked up and noticed a new participant just taking a seat at the perfectly round, white table at the top of the Ministry of Information tower. There was a shocked hushed silence because it was the Supreme Wizard himself. No one knew how to react, this was unprecedented. The Supreme leader of all Kermac was accompanied by two other Kermac. The one to his right was Viesienul, the High Wizard of the Ministry of Control and the one of the left, the personal assistant. The Supreme Wizard stopped everyone with a resolute gesture. ”No one gets up, don’t change your topics. I am here to hear the truth, no matter how painful it might be.” Still, no one dared to speak. The Supreme Wizard motioned to the High Wizard of the MOC. “This is the third High Wizard of the Ministry of Control since former High Wizard Einzfunine. For the last six-hundred cycles, we gave the MOC too much power. Mostly due to the fact, that my predecessors rose from the ranks od the Ministry of Control.” He stapled his fingers. “Restrain yourself from Formspeak, disregard your urge to paint conditions in a favorable way. I am here to hear the truth and not self-serving propaganda.” He looked around the circle. “We are at war due to a serious of horrendous blunders.” He waved towards Siebzehfie. “I will not fault you for speaking the truth, but I will do so if you hold back.” The wizard of information said. ”Most powerful and most wise, light of...” The Supreme Wizard interrupted with an angry snarl. ”No Foemn Speak! I have banished the Wizard of Culture and art from the circle. We are at war, and I will not be the last Supreme Wizard of the Kermac.” The Supreme Wizard only recently climbed onto the central seat. He adopted the Wizard name Zwhehzwheneu. His choice suggested that his roots could be traced to the Ker of the Zweh islands, a now mystical place on the long-abandoned homeworld of Koken. Officially Kermac did not pay attention to legends, myths, and fairy tales, but no civilization of such great age could eliminate or suppress all such legends. That particular legend claimed that it was the Zweh island, where the old Uni made contact with the Ker first. The same legend claimed that it was there when the Ker received psionic powers. All this legend and mythology aside, anyone claiming to be associated with the Zweh islands was certainly of the oldest and most important heritage. The spread of rumors was much more difficult in the Kermac society than others. The core reason was, of course, the ever-present threat of an accusation of improper or downright forbidden thoughts and a denunciation by a Thought Police officer. In a society where everyone was a formidable telepath, this was a very real danger. While Kermac law allowed the use of mind shields, for about 500 years now, only Ministry of Control approved mind shields were permitted. Everyone knew, of course, those official shields could be turned off by a Thought Police officer, without the knowledge of the shield user. Because of this, there was a black market for Saresii and Terran Mind shields. Impenetrable and immune to external remote control commands, of course highly illegal. All this hampered the spread of rumors, but it did not completely suppress the spread of such rumors. Due to the risk involved, Kermac rumors tended to be based on facts. No one risked a Mindswipe for something trivial. It was common that a new Supreme Wizard rose from the ranks of one of the Ministries. From the Ministry of War, the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Ministry of Control or Information. The MOC had aggressively maintained a firm grip over this all-powerful position for a very long time. It was rare but not unprecedented that a new Supreme Wizard rose from other groups within Kermac society. It appeared that no one official was really able to say from where Zwhehzwheneu came from. The Inner circle of Hig Wizards knew for sure, but it was not revealed. The rumor claimed Zwhehzwheneu, came from the ranks of the Thought Police itself. All this went through Siebzehfie’s mind as he could not suppress his fearful reaction of goosebumps and a tight throat. ”Yes, Supreme Wizard. I bow to your unrivaled wisdom and power.” Zwhehzwheneu sighed openly. ”And yet you still adhere to Form Speak and yet you do not speak your mind. I believe that is the real reason for our demise and potential doom.” The Supreme Wizard leaned forward. ”Let me share then what I know.” All eyes were on the Supreme Wizard. “The Ministry of Information spend many decades, tons of Polonium and operated with great patience and subtle advances to restore our intelligence foothold within that cursed enemy of ours, the Union. When the Peace Hawks and our influence over the Assembly were revealed, everyone believed this to be the end of our Intel operations. Yet the MOI picked up the shards of that shattered operation. It took many hundred years to rebuild what was lost, culminating in placing a mole of ours in their highest office. The president of the Union, Pandar Strong was our best asset.” The Kermac around the table listened to the Supreme Wizard, most of them could not believe what they heard. A Supreme Wizard well informed about these things was indeed as rare as a weaponless Terran. Zwhehzwheneu kept speaking. ”A Slidebelt service company with offices on many Union planets was the perfect cover for many of our subtle operations. Yet the impatient and self-important idiots of the Ministry of Control did not want a MOI success. Hearing about a buried Seenian ship from the First Age of Knowledge, complete with Translocator technology, was the trigger and the MOC took over. They diverted resources and eventually exposed priceless contacts and assets. Culminating in a declaration of war by the Union after it all was exposed.” Everyone nodded and still no one spoke. Zwhehzwheneu motioned towards Siebzehfie once again. ”As I understand, the MOI was trying to prevent the Wurgus from joining the Union.” The High Wizard of the Ministry of Control, who had arrived with the Supreme Wizard had the least inhibition. ”Everyone knows, the MOI always had weak leadership. The potential acquisition of Translocator canons via an old Seenian ship was certainly worth the risks.” Another wizard slowly shook his head. ”Perhaps I am dooming myself, but I will say it. The foolishness and self-serving attitude of the MOC went too far for too long. Impatience is the biggest problem. We had assets on Green Hell and the Union had no clue, it may have taken a decade longer but without exposing and losing our most valuable assets.” The Wizard was talking himself in a rage. ”Do you know how long we worked on the assassination plot of the Wurgus and the Klack? Preventing Wurgus Union membership is perhaps just as vital as gaining the knowledge to Translocator technology.” The Supreme Wizard agreed. ”You did not doom yourself, you are now a High Wizard. What of the Wurgus. Tell me more, this is indeed vital.” “The Wurgus assassination on a civilian ship was prevented by a Green Hell teenager named Roy Masters. Our sources confirm that Patriarch Sensitu of the Morlga Wurgus himself handed Lontghk Token to this Teenager and insisted on that human boy to be at the planned conference. This is the same young human the Ministry of Control wanted as a guide to lead them through jungles of Green Hell.” This, for Kermac so unusual open exchange of thoughts encouraged another Wizard of the MOI to point his finger towards the Wizard of the MOC. ”These fools, a human teenager forced to assist was unnecessary at best. We had an asset in Green Hell, an old Saresii and former Union Science Corps researcher who lived for years on Green Hell. It was her who found the log file of that old Seenian ship. She would have been a much more reliable guide with intimate local knowledge. She and the Slidebelt company were long-established resources. We could have searched for that ship unnoticed by Union authorities and extract the Translocator technology. Even shipped it off-planet completely undetected. The Union had no idea the Seenian shipwreck existed.” He crossed his arms. ”The idiotic leaders of the MOC detested the idea of a successful MOI operation. They took over with the full blessings of your predecessor. They issued threats and were inexperienced and impatient. Destroying everything we built over centuries.” The Supreme Wizard stared at the Wizard of the MOC. “Even if the MOI had weak leadership as you accuse them, they certainly did not have self-serving fools as leaders. The acquisition of Translocator technology is important indeed, and it eludes our engineers and scientists for centuries. But we were at peace and they never attack first, so what difference would another decade or two have made? I am consuming the reports of these operations for the last three weeks at great detail. To me, the MOI approach was sound and more successful than anything the MOC did in the last 2000 cycles. Since you feel that getting dragged into a war before we were ready is an acceptable risk. I think your services at the MOC are no longer required. You are to report to the High Wizard of the Military and take command of the Larkami garrison. You are encouraged to take the entire lead staff of your former posting along.” “Mighty, all-powerful Supreme Wizard. Light of the Kermac and achiever of the Purest White ever seen. Reconsider that perhaps hasty decision. The Larkami are obnoxious and difficult to rule. They might be the next target of a Union attack.” “If I reconsider, the alternative is your execution and mind wipes across the MOC leadership.” The Supreme Wizard no longer paid attention to the former MOC wizard and turned his attention back to Siebzehfie. “How did the Union fleet react so fast? I read the reports, our battleships did commence a landing operation on Green Hell while the Union president manipulated the Admiral of the Fleet like a puppet. Union military was supposed to stay away by order of McElligott.” “That boy, Roy Masters was also accidentally present when our assassins tried to kill the Klack delegation. He was involved somehow and Colonel Cara Halvagh took him under her wings. She is a powerful Psionic talent of the PSI Corps. Either she or that immortal detective investigating the MOC action on a Union prison colony were able to contact the Immortal Warrior. We all know that he neither dances to the tunes of the Admiral of the Fleet, nor can he be fooled. Kermac Supremacy knows how many times we tried.” The Supreme Wizard nodded. “This is a fact indeed. However, we must prevent the Wurgus from joining the Union at all cost. I let you, the Ministry of Information take the lead and do whatever you must to keep these Sun Engineers from adding their considerable tech-expertise to the Union. Can you imagine what will happen, if Terrans get hold of Wurgus technology?” That caused a collective shiver and Siebzehfie said. “Improved Sun Bombs, Weaponized Wurgus Terraforming tools and every Wurgus idea turned into a weapon.” Zwhehzwheneu got up. ”The key to this seems to be that human, Roy Masters.” “I concur and we will try to stop him from being present at that planned meeting.” --””-- The big man swiped a red kerchief across his brow, then stepped back to check his handiwork. Almost all the damage of the Kermac attack had disappeared. The jungles had swallowed whatever hardware the attacker has brought to the surface. Sam had rebuilt the blockhouse and putting the last touches to the decking under the very warm sun and the high moisture of the sweltering jungle air had him sweat, even though he lived here now for almost 20 years. Most was back to how it had been, most but not everything. He did not rebuild the fence and removed what had remained. The beautiful mysterious guardian of this world told him, fences were no longer needed, not even an Arrow Wasp had since then crossed that former fence line. There, not far from the house, right between the cultivated bushes of Hellberries hunkered the bulging shape of a genuine full-grown Stomper. Using one of his many dextrous tentacles to lazily snatch Hellberries and eat them. Sam was certain this was the first lazy and now somewhat obese Stomper on the planet. The dangerous lifeform, all six of its legs spread dozing, apparently enjoying the sun. Sam had named the Stomper, Tank. Charles the robot, a genuine Cereberus robot nearby, pulled weeds from between the bushes. Neither the compacted Ultronit of its armor nor the flexible memory metal of its hands was affected by the deadly nettle stingers of the Blister-Creepers, a though plant with long creeping vines covered with needles sharp hollow stingers loaded with deadly poison. Blister-Creepers were a common ground covering plant, found all over the planet covering jungles of Green Hell, but here between the neat rows of Nightmare Nettle bushes and on the fields of the only farm of the planet, they were taking water and nutritions away from the Nettle bushes. Nothing in the universe was more patient and thorough than a robot, but Sam was certain, this was the only Cerberus in existence engaged in such a task. That this Union battle robot was unlike any other was revealed by the fact, that Charles wore a wide-brimmed sun hat. Sam put the hammer he had just used in his toolbox and shook his head. ”A hat? Why are you wearing a hat? You aren’t affected by sunlight for sure.” “One observed visuals about farmers and historical documentaries about humans engaging in the delightful activity known as Horticulture or gardening.” “Delightful? Don’t tell me a genuine Cerberus battle robot enjoys this backbreaking work?” “One does not have a back that can be broken. As I mentioned to my master Roy, logic determines that such work is far less dangerous to a robot than being sent into battle, deemed too dangerous for live beings. So this unit prefers household chores.” Sam grinned. ”You miss that boy, don’t you?” The machines optical sensors glowed a little brighter. “One has dedicated much sub-processing space to Roy.” “Quit that business calling yourself ‘one’. I know you are sentient and not a mere Cerberus. We are alone anyway.” “There is nothing mere about a Cerberus, and we are not alone.” Sam turned and watched a D-20 land right at the former fence line. A man in an all-black uniform, polished boots stomped down the rear boarding ramp a few moments later. There were less than a handful of people that would expose themselves to the nature of Green Hell, yet Sam doubted that Quara, the mysterious entity, and guardian of Green Hell would have harmed this man. Besides no matter how dangerous Green Hell was, the man that approached him had set foot on every dangerous place known. Legend had it that he was the very first, even before his Marines to set foot on Green Hell, many years back. Sam did not even notice that he snapped into attention. Not much fazed Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, former Marine, but he got goosebumps across his back, a deep sense of pride and unshakeable loyalty, as he watched the Eternal Warrior carefully stepping around Lockjaw the centipede. The man approached, saluted Sam and nodded towards the robot. ”At ease, Mr. Brown. You are out of uniform and I am not here on official business.” “Admiral Stahl, Sir. What an honor! I wish you would be here on official business. I tried eight times to re-enlist, but those bastards at personnel claim that I exceeded the number of times and that I am retired.” “I have a word with those pencil necks. However, I came to quarry your expertise as a RaVE man though.” Sam gestured to the house. ”Sir, may I invite you inside? It will be a more comfortable place to talk.” The Immortal Admiral agreed. ”A glass of that delicious Hell-Ade will be welcome.” The Admiral looked towards Charles. “Seems the Cerb-techs have fixed you good, anything amiss?” The robot managed to sound both proud and surprised. ”One is amazed to be remembered, and yes Sir, one is fully restored.” “It wasn’t all that long ago we met last time. I told you I never forget those who fought alongside me. Silicone and Ultronit or flesh and blood.” Ten minutes later the Immortal admiral sat in a chair across Sam an on the porch of Sam’s house. Stahl just drained the better half of an enormous glass of iced Hell-ade. He praised its crisp taste and Sam promised to send a few cases to the Devi. Then the Admiral came to the reason for his unexpected visit. ”Mr.Brown, I understand that you served as a RAvE man after you retired from the corps?” “I did, Sir,” “We have a mutual friend, the boy Roy Masters. You and Roy are friends, right?” “More than that, Sir. I am his legal guardian since his parents died. I love that boy like my own son.” The admiral nodded slowly. “I met him recently at Belle Station. He basically saved much of the Union and prevented a catastrophe of tremendous consequences.” Sam blinked. ”He did?” “I tell you about it in detail later. You might not know that Martha Masters, his mother was friends with the Bellebee. One of the oldest Bellebee, Moke-Die is particular fond of Martha Masters.” Sam knew very little about the Bellebee or what Martha Masters did before she came to Green Hell, but he was sure the Eternal Warrior did not mention that without a reason so he simply kept listening. Stahl took another sip and then continued. ”The Bellebee never forget a thing and they are as good as a Computronic to analyze data, but add the qualities of living beings to that skill. Moke-Die has dedicated himself to the Masters family and did a lot of research. He is also a Rear Admiral in the Union Fleet and attached to Special Incident Investigations. Moke-Die met with Roy and they talked.” Stahl put down his glass. “The Bellebee admiral believes that Roy’s parents are alive. This assumption goes along with several strange dreams Roy had. In those dreams, he identified members of the Zengh-He crew by name and saw his parents kept as slaves.” Sam got a dry mouth even though he just had a drink of Hellade. ”I pack my things and get right to it.” Stahl smiled with his eyes only. ”You see, I believe the case Moke-Die made, and I want to help Roy but fleet can not reach into Freespace, RAvE can. I was hoping for your reaction.” --””-- It was not even the end of the eight-year divider when Ma Swanson noticed the truly massive black man walk through the doors and into the main salesroom of Ma Swanson’s boathouse. She yelled to the back. ”Clarion, check that damn terminal for the date.” A cranky voice responded. ”What a stupid thing to ask. It’s 10thDay, Blue Week.” “Sam Brown just walked in.” Sam approached the sales counter, flashing his snow-white teeth in a wide grin. ”No need to confuse old Clarion, Margit. I came to get a few extra energy cells and let you know that I will be off-planet for a while.” Ma Swanson put a pack of Energy Cells on the counter while she watched the robot that came in the store after Sam. ”I never saw a robot browsing around.” Sam said. ”This is Charles.” “Oh, of course, Roy told us about that Cerberus.” Clarion handed Sam a letter. ”This came via Union Post for you.” While Sam read Roy’s message, Charles the robot approached the sales counter. “One wants to inquire about that H&K Raketengewehr, can it be purchased?” Ma Swanson scratched her chin. ”Yes, everything in here is for sale, but why would a Cerberus need a weapon? Aren’t you a walking arsenal?” “One decided on an external independent weapon that is less potent than the weapons one has available.” She kept scratching her chin. ”Technically this is a Class VI weapon. Greenies are automatically licensed, but then the law says nothing about robots. Sure it is for sale. 15,000 Credits.” To her surprise, the machine produced a credit strip and swiped the sum in her reader. “Good golly, a robot with his credits.” Sam purchased a GalNet enabled PDD and left the store with the robot in tow. --””-- It turned out Roy could not keep a secret of Cara, despite her, and every other Psionic gifted person he had met so far, claim that they weren’t prying or digging. She knew more or less what he was up to and was all excited about the Leedei experiment, saying that it would be a historic experiment and a chance to learn more about the Leedei and their Psi-Tech. She said she would organize the trip to Blue Moon and the Space Train ride to the Leedei planet. Roy asked. ”You aren’t mad that we don’t go to Sares right away?” Clara gave him a warm smile. ”We can postpone that, we miss the festival. But there will be another one. Determining if your parents are alive and determine what we can do to rescue them if there are is paramount.” After he had talked to her, there was little else to do than to wait for the next shuttle. Aat had also made a call and reported that her father had arranged a meeting with the Security Chief of the Federal Stockade on Kappa II, so they could talk to a pirate captain incarcerated there. According to Aat and her research, this Pirate was supposed to know Captain Coldblood and could perhaps provide some information. –””-- Kappa VIII and the ice tunnels were far distant, as they approached Kappa II several hours later. Kappa II was very close to its sun and in terms of environment the opposite of the Ice planet. Temperatures hot enough to melt lead prevailed on this world, and it did not have a big colony, just a stark and foreboding Prison Complex and a small subsurface mining colony on the other side of the globe. The civilian shuttle approached the civilian side first. There they were greeted by a tall Saran in Union Fleet Uniform, He had the same hair cut as Aat and there was a striking resemblance in his face. He was without question Aat’s father. Cara smirked at Roy. “If we stay much longer in this system, you going to visit every last rock that floats around this sun for sure.” The tall Saran had quietly exchanged a few words with his daughter and then said. “It is an unusual request and not exactly within protocol. These individuals are criminals and awaiting their trial, but then I understand the reason. Now technically we can allow private investigators access to the prisoners, but they have to agree to see you. Strangely enough, they did.” He led them to a special IST. The doors looked massive and two Ultra Marines were guarding it. A sign read. “Military Stockade Access- Authorized Personnel only.” The Marines checked credentials and said to Roy. “Sorry but the animal and the weapon must stay here.” Aat’s dad said. “I am only a guest here, it isn’t my command and they do have strict regulations, but no worries we won’t be long and your animal can stay right here.” Roy undid his gun belt and strapped it around Partner’s neck. While he tried to put it into mental images to his friend. “Please wait here, I will be back as soon as I can.” Partner licked his arm and sat down, indicating that he had understood. One of the Marines, a Pertharian said. “It is a fine animal you got there, we will take good care of it while you visit the Brick.” The IST turned out to be a surface monorail with a boxy, very sturdy looking vehicle riding the track. It had several Stasis boxes inside a prisoner transfer compartment. It smelled of a strong disinfectant and was neither comfortable, not appealing. Another Marine in full battle dress was standing behind the controls and greeted them with the most minimalistic gestures and then accelerated the vehicle. Mr. Amenemhat swiveled a seat from a wall compartment and indicated the rest to do the same. He then said. “Captain Toeclipper and seven members of his crew, the beings you are about to meet, hoped he could use the distraction of war to raid a colony. To his misfortune, they ran into the USS Saladin as they left the Colony and they surrendered. The Saladin dropped them off at the Station.” He pulled a PDD and tabbed on it. “It is an unsavory bunch of individuals. Two Human Non Cits, two Togar Cats, three Jooltar and an exiled Kermac, they face the death penalty of course.” Aat said. “We hope they know something about a pirate named Coldblood, he was the one who abducted Roy’s parents.” “They might, this Pirate rubble usually knows their kind. If they listen to the Eternal Warrior we don’t stop with the Kermac but wipe the Nul and the Shiss from existence and then there is no more Freespace and no more places they can hide.” The vehicle approached the prison complex, a drab massive looking complex with high Duro-Crete walls and a central tower. The local sun looked gigantic in the sky and the landscape was nothing but cracked surface, big boulders, and rock. The marine at the Controls made a sweeping gesture. “800 degrees on the C scale, only a faint trace of atmosphere. This is better than walls.” The Mono rail car stopped before an all-black gate. Purple energies flickered and then the gate sank into the ground. The Marine that was so quiet for most of the trip pointed at the gate as he guided the vehicle through. “Seven Meters molecular compacted Ultronit, Para Dim Shield reinforced. No known life form gets through that.” There was a certain pride in his voice, almost as if he helped design it. Behind them, the Gate closed and they had arrived in a clinical white Chamber with brilliant light from every ankle. Four ten-meter tall robotic creatures stood on each side of the tracks. Again the Marine explained. “Enroe Corp Guardsmen, equipped with the finest sensors and an array of weapons designed to stop anything from Nanites to Y’All Battle Drones.” The Marine got up and opened the door and then said. “Oh sorry, you aren’t prisoners. I usually give new inmates this little tour, just so they know that any thought of escape is useless. There are only two ways out of the Brick and one of them is quite final.” Aat’s father said. “As you noticed, Marine, we are not prisoners.” The Marine shrugged and remained with the Monorail car while Roy and the rest stepped on a steel grating slide belt that carried them to a second smaller gate. The Guardsmen robots followed them with their weapon arms and not even Cara or Aat’s father felt too comfortable. Next to the Gate was a black viewport that only showed their reflections, but an unfriendly rasping computronic voice said. “ID scan, weapon scan and Micro scan in progress, please remain standing still.” After almost three minutes the second gate opened. The room and corridor behind were as sterile and austere as the Gate area, but instead of white everything was orange. Part of the wall split, revealing a previously invisible door and a Quadiped and a Chrome metal human appeared. Roy noticed several distinctive differences and was almost certain this was an X101 and not a Stellaris. The X101 wore a black Union Fleet Uniform and the Quadiped a dark red uniform. The chrome skinned Union Officer spoke first. “I am Commander Resitar I am the Warden of this facility and this is Hally Brownroom my civilian Colleague from the Justice Department and I must say I am somewhat opposed to the whole affair, but how can I ignore the simultaneous requests of PSI Corps Command and a request from you Commander Amenemhat? This is a High-Security prison operated jointly by the Union Fleet and the Justice Department and we usually do not have School class tours.” Cara took the lead and said. “This is not a School Class, we are here investigating the abduction of Union Citizens and the attack on a Union Science vessel. The inmates we requested to see might have important information.” The Quadiped of the Justice Department said. “The prisoners received their sentence just an hour ago. We have moved them to death row and they might not be as cooperative as you wish, but they have agreed to be interviewed by you. So let us proceed, my Colleague and I would like to return to the day to day business running this facility.” Two Ultra Marines and two Cerberus Robots in Security Configuration appeared. And they all walked down an orange corridor. They had to pass several security gates and there was a scan at each gate. Then after an elevator ride of at least two minutes, they were led into a brightly lit room with a large black reflective wall. The X101 said. “Wait here, the prisoners are taken out of Zero Stasis right now. This will take about six minutes. Both the X101 and the Quadiped left the room.” Cara whispered to Aat’s father, but loud enough for Roy to hear. “I wonder what the real purpose of this facility is. The security measures seem excessive.” Aat’s father agreed. ”I have seen Union One, this place is not far behind.” The black, reflective wall slid with a fine humming noise to the side and revealed eight beings. They all wore the transparent Prisoner Plastic suits, Roy had experienced just recently. The Collars were attached to metal cables that in turn were attached to the ceiling. While Roy could not read any emotions in the faces of the Togar or the Jooltar, he could see the misery in the faces of the humans. The Kermac, even though he had a human face did not display any emotion Roy could identify. Roy simply began and said. “I am Roy Masters, my parents have been abducted by a pirate called Coldblood. Do you know where he usually sells his slaves?” One of the Togar answered. “Coldblood is not one of us, he only acts that way. He isn’t too welcome at the usual places ever since he attacked that Union Explorer, everyone knows to leave them alone. It’s hard enough to eke out a living without poking into the Razbuzzer nest.” “It is that Explorer my parents were on. Do you know where he took them?” “Human, I don’t know the detailed business of other Pirates and him running covert action for the Kermac most likely makes it even less healthy to stick one’s finger in his business. But he isn’t doing much business now as every Cutthroat, assassin and head hunter is after him.” Roy blinked surprised, “Why is that?” “Because of your cursed Justice Department. When it became known it was him who busted that Explorer, he was put on the Top Wanted list. A bounty of 5 tons Polo Chips on your head, makes it a wise move to lay low for a long time and not show your face in public places. The only place he would be reasonably safe is Alvor’s Cove if he paid the Local Lord a decent protection fee.” The Togar said. “If you go after him you need someone who knows Freespace and since I have nothing to do and an appointment with one of your dreaded Red hoods I'd rather postpone, I would be willing to help you find that bastard. I could help you find many Union Slaves, I am a Togar after all.” Roy wanted to tell the Togar that this was not within his power when Aat’s father said. “The recovery of Union Citizens from slavery is a paramount task laid upon us by the Assembly. While we can’t go with warships into Freespace to smoke out these nests. We are tasked to explore any other venue.” Cara agreed. ”The PSI Corps can make arrangements with a Union Court. You will, of course, have to make the trip as a prisoner and only after you have proven your worth a pardon could be arranged. I will contact Justice Central.” With this, the Saran officer left. Roy suddenly felt his sense of danger warning him, but it was not like he felt it ever before, it was faint, just a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn’t right. He knew that the prison was psionic shielded, his connection to partner was severed the moment he had passed the main gate and maybe it influenced his ability as well. It didn’t take long and Marine Guards detached the control cables of the prisoner’s suits from the collars, but only the Togar Pirate captain and the Kermac. One of the human prisoners said with a slight panic in his voice. “What about us?” The Togar was a huge cat-like being and Roy could not read his emotions but his forceful voice sounded suddenly meek as he said. “Sorry comrades, the deal is only for me and my first mate.” The human was about to say something and his face was full of fear and anger, but then his facial expressions changed and all his emotions seemed to have faded away. “Yes Captain, we are murderers and must face our destiny, good luck.” This was the weirdest exchange, Roy had ever witnessed. Those pirates faced the Executioner and suddenly they accepted their fate, even seeing two of their friends get off. Roy thought the whole idea of having two Pirates getting off, while the rest of the crew had to remain and die, extremely unfair. Okay he hated pirates and he had no objections if a Pirate ship was blown out of Space, but having to sit in an inhuman place like this waiting to be hanged was cruel in his opinion, then having two mates getting off. He would scream bloody murder. Something was going on here, something behind the obvious. He leaned over to Cara and said. “If that pirate can help us find my parents, I don’t mind that but doesn’t it strike you odd that they let the Kermac go, but not the others?” Her eyes seemed to say something else, as she responded. “There is an Assembly Decision directing Union Officials, civilian or military to find alternative ways to free Union Citizens, as long as it does not violate the Freespace Treaty. If such a way presents itself, it grants extraordinary powers to the officials in charge. Commander Amenemhat has taken charge of the situation and has the power to release a prisoner that way.” “Yeah I somehow understood that part, but why not all of them?” “Only one is needed as a guide, the Kermac is a navigator and might be useful too. The others are not necessary and they are still convicted and sentenced felons.” Roy did not know Cara all too well, but somehow that didn’t sound like her. The Pirates that had to stay were taken out and three others were marched in, another Kermac and two Nogoll. Those three were prisoners captured during the system attack. “Cara, what is going on here? I think I have seen that Kermac before.” Cara stood there and said nothing. He now noticed that his friends all simply stood there with blank expressions on their faces. The two Leedei who had not spoken a word since they had landed on Kappa II, looked as if they were in pain. The older one, Knunging folded his hands in a complicated manner and then with a pressed sounding voice said. “The Kermac are influencing everyone.” The Kermac that had just been brought in smiled coldly. “Impressive display of Psionic Defense, Leedei Union slave, but useless. Thanks to Commander Amenemhat we were able to influence these marines and the Saresii Agent.” One of the marines handed the Kermac false beards and they attached them to their chins. Roy leaped forward and decked the Kermac with a right hook, the Kermac groaned as he sank to his knees. The Togar grabbed Roy by the shoulder pulling him back, as strong as the Cat was he underestimated Roy’s strength and speed, Roy spinning around and hammered his palm against the lower jar of the Togar. Someone yelled. “Stop him!” A prickling sensation flashed all over his body and none of his muscles responded to his mind. The Togar, thrown back, spat blood stumbled to keep on his feet. As Roy toppled over, unable to move a single muscle, he saw one of the Marines aiming a Paralysator at him. The other Kermac fumbled with his false beard and retrieved a small pill like thing. “We still need you, but when this is over, I make sure you end up just like your parents as Togar food...” With this, he forced the pill between Roy’s teeth. He was still conscious as he felt something with little legs crawl down his throat. He wanted to gag and scream but then everything became a haze. Roy’s head was filled with a numbing fog and he remembered the same thing happened to him as the Kermac abducted him. In his daze, he noticed Aat’s father calling for the Quadi Ped. Mr. Amenemhat produced a small chip and said. “Make sure the X101 Warden is occupied as my masters can not control him. The Quadiped spoke as slurred as the others. “I sent him on an errand. He won’t interfere and the rest of the Guards will follow my orders.” Roy wanted to scream and ask what was going on but his lips kept sealed. The Kermac prisoners laughed and one said to Cara. “Can you imagine what stroke of luck it was, when I realized we caught the daughter of the Security Chief and we had her for hours in our control? You Saresii think you are so superior to us, your Psionics are so much more advanced. We Kermac have built a galactic empire on the ability to control others. Oh yes, your station was under a Psi shield formidable at that, but we had plenty of time to program little Aat before we got caught. And she, in turn, programmed her father. I would love to see the face of that Eternal warrior of yours when he hears we escaped. Have you not wondered why little Aat insisted to come here? You are all so naive.” One of the marines asked Aat’s father. “How are the prisoners transferred?” “We have a ship waiting at the Mining Port, we will use the Monorail.” --””-- It went all in perfect Union precision, the prisoners were shackled in the MonoRail and it carried them all back to the Mining Colony port. Partner was still there and looked at Roy. Roy could not even speak to Partner, but he managed to send him a mental command to follow. Partner felt confused as Roy did not pet him and he could feel that something was wrong. Keeping up the charade, the prisoners were marched under guard to a waiting Barracuda Destroyer. Commander Amenehat said to the Lieutenant who had brought the Destroyer. “Special NAVINT mission, you will remain here at the Colony and talk to no one until tomorrow.” “Yes, Commander.” Inside the Ship, the Kermac and the Nogoll took off the prisoner suits and while Aat’s father prepared for liftoff, the Kermac said to Cara. “When this is over we will take you to Kermac Prime. You know we always like to dissect Saresii. But for now, we stick to our new plan. We will all take a trip to the Leedei planet. Thanks to our suggestions we planted in the Lizard and the helpful Leedei they will expose their Telelistener device to us. Can you imagine what we Kermac can do with a Psionic device that reaches over millions of light-years? Combined with our Psi Suggesters, we can convince the Assembly to vote on anything we want, Union Citizen becomes our Thralls and the war you think your winning will be over.” He gestured over Roy’s friends. That beast and the rest, however, is useless, and we will space them as soon as we have cleared this system.” In this strange haze of psionic induced Hypno suggestion, Roy knew he was too far away from Green Hell, this time there was no green Goddess who would save him. He did not see this one coming and it was so unexpected. Yet even in his haze, he knew one thing, never leave a Kermac alive. Partner felt Roy’s anger at the Kermac... Category:Edited by Renaud